Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image according to an instruction provided by a user having inserted money into a charging apparatus or a user authenticated by an authentication unit.
Description of the Related Art
In a place such as a convenience store, an image forming apparatus is usually installed to offer a copy service and a print service. In such an operation form, the image forming apparatus is connected to a charging management apparatus such as a coin vendor, and a customer can carry out a copy job or a print job by putting money into the coin vendor. In addition, in the image forming apparatus connected to the coin vendor, an administrator such as a salesclerk can carry out a copy job or a print job without putting money thereinto, by changing a mode of the coin vendor with a key or the like.
In recent years, an operation form in which both customers and staff use a single image forming apparatus has been considered. Such an operation form may be applied to places such as libraries and cram schools. The image forming apparatus in this operation form is expected to have a mechanism for allowing both the customers and the staff to use the image forming apparatus without inconvenience.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-059448 discusses an image forming apparatus capable of accepting login with an identification (ID) and a password via an authentication apparatus, and also capable of determining receipt of money by a coin vendor as login.
Incidentally, the image forming apparatus to which both the customers and the staff can log in needs to display a screen for handling an error, such as running out of sheet, running out of toner, and a paper jam, when that error occurs.